


That's an Order.

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Imagine Chekov with a cold, and he refuses to do something about it, so Kirk carries him to the Med Bay.





	That's an Order.

Achoo! Achoo!

“Dude, that is like the twentieth time you’ve done this in the last few hours. You should go to Med bay after shift.” Sulu leans over the console and whispered to his best friend.

Pavel looks up. “It’s not effecting my work”, Pavel was defiant. He sighs. “When it starts to I will go see the Doctor,” he promised.

Sulu looks doubtful but nods his agreement. There was no point in letting Pavel’s cold affect both of their work.

/

When Pavel sneezes for what is actually the twentieth time that shift it catches their Captain’s attention.

"Mr Chekov?"

Pavel sneezes, “Keptin?”

"You need to get to Med Bay."

"Aye Keptin," Pavel nodded but made no move to go.

Jim rolled his eyes. He should have known the kid would be stubborn. For Pavel, the idea of spending all day in the Med Bay, especially when he felt fine, was torture. Pavel needed to be working, it was just his way.

Well, two could play at that game. If Pavel won’t go to Bones, Jim would get Bones to come to Pavel.

"Bridge calling Med Bay"

If Pavel heard the Captain, he’d probably protest but he sneezed at that moment.

"Damn it Jim, I’m a doctor, I’m busy!" Jim rolls his eyes. He knows Bones is a doctor; that’s why he called him up here. Pavel needs a doctor.

There’s only one person on the ship who is more stubborn than Pavel, and that’s Bones. Jim should have known. Well, if Bones won’t come here, and Pavel all but refuses to go to there, there’s only solution.

"Mr Chekov?" Jim’s walked down the steps and is now in front of Pavel’s work station. "Stand up, please."

"Keptin?"

"That’s an order, Mr Chekov! Stand up, please," Jim repeats with a too cheerful tone.

The second Pavel’s arse is off his seat, he is lifted in the air and over the Captain’s shoulder. Pavel wiggles and almost screams.

"Keptin?"

Jim almost giggles, “If you won’t go to Bones, and Bones won’t come to you…” Jim sighs, “This is the only way.”

"But Keptin, I’m fine!"

Jim raised his eyebrow as Pavel sneezed long and loud.

"It’s affecting your work, ensign. Bones will fix you," Jim smiled as he pressed the button in the turbo lift.

/

Bones was a cheery as ever.

"Damn it Jim!" he grunts. He looks from Jim to Pavel, still slung over the captain’s shoulder, back to Jim and back to Pavel again. He raises an eyebrow.

Jim just grins at him. He lets Pavel down, settling on to an empty bed.

"I’m a doctor Jim, I’m busy," Bones repeats.

"Pavel is ill," Jim nods, wishing Pavel would at least show it. Instead the little shit is just sat there, swinging his legs, all smile and light. The very picture of innocence, and good health.

Bones rolls his eyes.

"He-"

Pavel cut Jim off with a sneeze. Well, 3 short consecutive ones.

"He’s got a cold Jim!" Bones deduces in his usual tone, like everything in the world is Jim’s fault.

"You’re a genius, Bones. Surely, you have a cure for the common cold?"

Bones rolls his eyes. He mumbles something inaudioable as in turns his back to Jim and Pavel.

"Alright," smiles Jim, "I’ll leave you to it!" He pats Pavel on the shoulder as he leaves, not before adding,

"Next time, kid, just-" he smiles leaving the sentence unfinished. Pavel knows how the sentence will end.


End file.
